crgfandomcom-20200213-history
Collaboration Videos
'Minecraft Multiplayer' This is the most frequent type of collaboration the Code Red Gamers are involved in, the series is uploaded on a weekly basis by CRG Bradderz and features three Code Red Gamers. These being: Bradderz Quazar JoJoMace9 The series has been going for over two months now and ranks in 15 to 30 views per video. The link below redirects you to the series playlist... https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLHlIR8lixFi_0vnTKaxFGGeHzOAa8Dvor Also, if you want to see our latest video on Minecraft, tap/click the video below. Quazar's Video Game Reviews: The Ninja On the 21st of January 2015, CRG Quazar uploaded his fifth retro video game review. This review was based around the 1986 Master System classic....The Ninja. It was Quazar's first collaboration video and involved the 'Celebrate Honking Poster'. The video consisted of the regular Quazar style review but with CRG Bradderz sitting in the back and commenting with him. This video earned 50 views within only two hours of it's upload and ranks at No. 4 in Quazar's most viewed videos, and No. 3 in Quazar's most viewed video game reviews. The link is provided below: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eirhQ2pAWI&list=PL5sv2t_epDHkknDQZKO1B5EvTJxHWidSG&index=1 Description: 'Today in the retro room...Quazar is still insane. Well, seeing as we all know that, why don't we tell you something you don't know? Well, The Ninja is possibly one of the hardest games on the Sega Master System, and Quazar just happens to have it! Join him and a special 'Poster Guest' (a guest star transported to Quazar through his Five Nights At Freddy's Poster) in one of the most randomized and unstructured of video game reviews! (Try to) enjoy!' Quazar's Video Game Reviews: Black Belt This video, released on the 13th of August 2015, is Quazar's second collab' review and features CRG Krazy as the first ever girl gamer Quazar has ever seen. Throughout the entirety of it's run time, Quazar's video game review of 'Black Belt' is a battle between two time periods, which emphasizes that the 1970s were not as great as Quazar wants to portray them as. Link Below: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfGtz9tZFBA Description: 'After three weeks of Quazar waiting for Walter to get out of hospital...he does just that! Walter is back to film, manage and direct Quazar's wacky video game reviews intended for the insane and what better way to celebrate the end of an unexpected hiatus than to retry the 'C.H.P?!? ' After all, the Celebrate Honking Poster hasn't been used since it's breakdown...and with updated instructions written down on a simple scrap of paper, Quazar restores the 'C.H.P' to fully working...um...order? Join Quazar and a special 'Poster Guest' in this crazy and upside down review that truly does make you question how on earth SEGA sold these overly challenging games to the general public!' CRD (Code Red Discussions) The CRDs are a series of videos where most of, and sometimes, all of the Code Red Gamers set up a group Skype call, set up a camera and chat about different subjects. They give their opinions and often have only one gamer on screen but recently have been making more CRDs with the actual gamers on screen or in the room. The first official CRD was Quazar's 'Minecraft...did it have to die so soon?'. It received up to a total of 45 views within only 1 hour of uploading and has more than 80 views to this day. The first CRD with two or more gamers on screen was JoJoMace9's 'Is Music Dead?'. Which featured Quazar and JoJoMace9 talking about music and if it has lost it's significance and substance in the wake of drum machines and new technology. This video received mixed to positive comments and a ton of views within a couple of days of upload. Links to some CRDs are provided below: (Please Note: Only one CRD per channel is provided below) JoJoMace9's: 'Is Music Dead?' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nv47Dsuj8c8 Description: Quazar joins JoJoMace9 in his house with the newest Code Red Discussion. This time it's on jojomaces channel. They talk about if they think music is dead or not! ------------------------------------------------------------------- Quazar's: 'Minecraft...did it have to die so soon?' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hqZEwL1K1_c&index=2&list=PL5sv2t_epDHkRsjuG3U4hKCI8q0WeuvUm Description: On this day, the 16th of September 2014, the Code Red Discussions show is formed! Leave in the comments if you want this to be an ongoing series and subscribe for more brilliant videograms! ------------------------------------------------------------------- Bradderz': 'What does Let It Go represent?' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmvE8JsIf_U Description: No description given.